The Peaceful Reign
by Talking-Rock
Summary: Molly remembers how she learned she was pregnant with Fred and George and the conversation about names.


**_I wrote this for AphroditesAwry Name meaning challenge! Hope you like it! And I own nothing!_**

Molly was sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow. Wet tears streamed down her plump freckled cheeks as she thought about that dreadful night so many years ago.

Fred's hand on the clock will now always remain on peril.

She had always known something like this would happen. With seven children, not all of them would make it to adulthood. But the pain was still there.

Her house was now filled with grandchildren along with her own kids. Her days were filled with laughter, yet at the same time regret.

Holding her cup of earl grey tea that was letting steam roll off the sides of he cup, she let herself go back to the night she learned about Fred and George.

_Charlie, Bill, and Percy had been running around for quiet a while, she could feel a migraine coming on. Looking up at the clock that hung on the wall, she noticed her husband's hand turning towards traveling. At least he would have some control over the boys._

_In the background there was a loud bang. Sighing, Molly stood up and waked away from her relaxing cup of chamomile. When she reached the living room, she saw Bill, Charlie, and a chicken with very familiar glasses running around._

_"BOYS!" she yelled as she pointed an accusing finger at the two remaining boys, "WHO DID THIS!"_

_With wide eyes, both boys pointed at each other. A clattering reached her ears as a wand rolled out from behind both boys._

_"YOU TOOK MY WAND!" she shouted, her migraine was getting worse by the second. "I WANT TO KNOW WHO DID THIS!" _

_"It wasn't me!" both boys piped up at the same instance. Grumbling, Molly began rubbing her temples._

_"Tell me, or both of you will be sent to your rooms with out supper." said Molly with an icy whisper. A voice that could scare the toughest of all men._

_The boy's eyes widened as she walked over to pick up her wand, pointing at them, she was about to ask who did it again, but with a quick _pang _Arthur was standing in front of her._

_"So Molly how was your...day." Said Arthur as he took in the scene displayed in front of him. "Wha-what happened?"_

_"Your sons thought it would be funny to turn their brother into a chicken!"_

_Trying to keep himself from laughing, Arthur flicked his wand and mumbled a few words under his breathe. Within a couple minutes Percy was squatted on the floor, trying to run around as he pecked at the floor._

_"Why-why do you have to do this." blubbered Molly as she tried to contain her tears. "I t-try m-y hardest but-but, it's never enough."_

_"What are you talking about Molly?" Asked Arthur as he tried to slide his arm around her shoulder._

_Pushing the hand away, Molly ran upstairs to her and Arthur's room. Following her, Arthur approached the door and pushed it slightly open with her foot. "Molly." he whispered as he walked inside. "How long has it been since you...ya know...had your...um...'time of the month.'"_

_"Do you have issues with being feminine?" replied Molly, her voice was icy again as she glared at her husband._

_"No, it's just that you usually act like his when you're...pregnant."_

_"I...it's been about two months now...."_

_"So your...."_

_"ARUTHER! I'M PREGNANT!" Exclaimed Molly as she stood up rather quickly. "I've got to go to ST. Mungos now, make sure its final, oh my goodness, Aruthr; we're going to have another child!"_

_Sitting down in a chair, Arthur had gone ashen in the face, "Can't wait."_

Molly could still remember the face Arthur made when she announced she was having twins the next week. It still made her laugh. They had agreed since they were twins, each parent would pick out a name.

_"I like Bobby-Joe." Announced Charlie during dinner._

_"What?" asked Molly as she looked up._

_"Ya know, for one of the names for the new babies."_

_"No, I like Harold." complained Bill as he threatened his brother with a fork full of mashed potatoes._

_"What is there's a girl?" asked Percy as he tried to dodge the mash potato flinging._

_"Your mother and I will be picking out the names." said Arthur as he calmly took his wand out and made all the mashed potatoes go back on to Charlie's and Bill's plate as he gave him a you-better-stop-that-right-now look._

_"I like Fredrick." Said Molly. "Fred means peace-ruler you know."_

_"Well, I guess we should pick out two names for each gender. I like George for a boy and Lisa for a girl." said Arthur as he picked at his peas, rolling them around on his plate._

_"Lisa? Wasn't that the name of that girl in our grade you got caught...." replied Molly as she looked at her husband questioningly._

_"Yes, she was, now lets not talk about that at the dinner table." said Arthur as he went red in the face._

_"Well, for a girl I think I like the name Amy, it sounds so...innocent I guess." Replied Molly a she shot her husband a look, none of the boys were eating their peas now._

Peace ruler. Really. Those two boys had been worse than the first three combined.

There was a distinct thumping of someone running down the stairs. Looking at the clock, she saw Rose was 'traveling'. Quickly, she wiped the tears that where running down her cheeks away and tried to put on a cheery smile as her granddaughter ran into the kitchen.

Frowning, Rose looked at her grandmother, "I wanted to be the first up." She pouted with her lip sticking out.

Yawning, Ron stepped off the stairs into the kitchen. His red hair was sticking up every which way as he stretched.

"Looks like your grandma beat you this time." He said as he tried to pick her. "My god, you're getting heavy. And old, you'll be going to Hogwarts this year wont you. Better get in Gryffindor. Or else."

At the last sentence, Rose's eyes widened so much, they looked like cup saucers.

"Your fathers kidding. Right Ron?" said Molly as one of her eyebrows rose, an almost threatening tone in her voice.

"Right, of course." replied Ron quickly in a whisper as he lowered his eyes.

"You can be in any house." Said Molly as Rose sat down in her lap. That girl really was getting heavier.

"What's wrong Grandma?" asked Rose as she touched Molly's tear streaked cheeks.

"Oh, I was just remembering someone."

May he always lead a peaceful reign.


End file.
